Ariana Grande
Ariana Grande-Butera (born June 26, 1993) is Elizabeth Gillies's best friend. Ariana is best known for playing Cat Valentine on Victorious. She was in the Broadway musical 13: The Musical with Liz Gillies, and they both voice a character in the TV show Winx Club. She is also in a spin-off of Victorious and iCarly starring her and Jennette McCurdy titled Sam & Cat. Ariana has brown hair and brown eyes, but wears a red wig for Sam & Cat. Friendship *When they were both 15 years old they both starred in the hit Broadway musical "13." They were two out of only three cast members who were not recast. During this time, they shared a dressing room. They acted silly and stupid together and were referred to by the director as, "the kids." *They sang a song together for Victorious called "Give It Up". *Both girls love the play Next to Normal and made a video of themselves singing along and watching a tape of it. *On many Ustreams, Ariana does her impression of Liz's performance during the number "Getting Ready" in 13, the musical in which they both starred. *On this livestream Ariana and Liz sang "Super Bass", "Give It Up", and "Five Fingaz to the Face". *In the same livestream they prank called Avan Jogia (co-star on victorious as Beck), but he didn't buy it, so it's likely the girls have done this several times before. *In this video, Ariana says that she would love to live with Liz. *Liz once said in a livestream that Ariana doesn't giggle like Cat Valentine or sound like her when she talks and Ariana agrees. *It is shown in Matt's July 2012 video that they were hanging out together on set. *They have a lot of sleepovers together. *They were seen getting frozen yogurt together. *Neither of them have eaten catfish before. *It is said that Liz bought Ariana's "Put Your Hearts Up" song off iTunes instead of just getting it from Ariana herself. *They were spotted getting their driving licence permits together, they also both tweeted about it later. *Liz performed for Ariana and helped her cut her cake at Ariana's 18th birthday party. *Ariana greeted Liz on her birthday.Ariana greets Liz on her birthday *In an interview with Pop Star, Liz said that she'd never gone shopping with anyone in the cast but that she'd like to with Ariana sometime in the future. *According to this video Ariana made Liz eat her first blackberry, but she didn't seem to like it. *When interviewed on GOOM Radio, Liz said that she and Ariana are such good friends because they are so different. *Ariana called Liz "Lizzykins" in a tweet. *In this video, they both talk about the Hunger Games together and said that they would watch the film together. *Liz was excited to see Ariana at the Emmy's, she was the first person Liz hugged upon arriving. *Ariana made Liz's YouTube account. *Liz gave Ariana a necklace for Christmas. *Ariana and Liz recorded a Christmas song titled "Chestnuts"."Chestnuts" music video *Along with Matt Bennett, Liz and Ariana made a YouTube Channel called WeAreStoopKid. WeAreStoopKid YouTube page *They joke a lot with each other and neither seems to mind it.Ariana joking around with Liz *Ariana and Liz had a sleepover for 5 days straight.Ariana & Liz's livechat *During the 2012 KCA's, they were seen sitting next to each other. **Also at the 2012 KCA's, at Nick.com behind the scenes, they can be seen whispering to each other constantly. *They were seen shouting/singing something together during Katy Perry's performance at the Kids Choice Awards 2012.Ariana and Liz shouting/singing during Katy Perry's performance at the Kids Choice Awards They were also seen leaving the Kids Choice Awards 2012 together. Ariana and Liz leave the Kids Choice Awards 2012 *In an interview with ''Tiger Beat ''magazine Liz said that she lived with Ariana and that sometimes she had to wake up Ariana because Ariana likes to sleep in and Liz is an early riser. She also said they were like sisters. *Liz once said Ariana was "the love of her life". *Ariana and Liz made an exclusive StoopKid video where they answered questions they wrote on a plane and put in a bowl.Ariana and Liz answering forgotten questions *Ariana says that she and Liz are "happily married". Ariana saying Liz and her are "happily married" *Liz made an appearance in Ariana's music video 'Right There'. *Ariana's cover of Santa Baby was a duet with Liz and is available in the iTunes store. *There is a video of them kissing on the lips. Gallery Tumblr m2w55hCDUn1ru5dcso1 500.jpg Ariliz.png IMG 0089.png 250px-Ccjh.png Ariana-and-liz-ariana-grande-and-elizabeth-gillies-23714817-500-334.jpg Elianaa.jpg 67022_1311708475_100_100.jpg Ariana-grande-elizabeth-gillies-give-up-02.jpg Jade and Cat.png IMG 0257.png ImagesCAGT2SSI.jpg 200px-Ccjh.png Ariana-elizabeth-give-it-up.jpg Image.jpg Elizabeth-gillies-and-ariana-grande_3278571.jpg Ariana-grande-liz-gillies-dmv-03.jpg tumblr_p1qyz1e9ez1w1fok2o1_1280.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-05-06_at_6.21.32_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-05-06_at_6.14.47_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-05-06_at_6.13.10_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-05-06_at_6.12.33_PM.png References Category:Friends Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Females